Typical bedding systems may include a sheet set having a top sheet, a fitted sheet that conforms to the mattress, and one or more pillows. With this in mind, parents have been struggling with their children for years to have their children sleep under the top sheet. Because the top sheet tends to have light weight fabric and flexibility, it typically ends up at the foot of the bed in a crumpled into ball, on the ground, or otherwise discarded. Accordingly, there exists a need for a bedding system that avoids being easily discarded while individuals, such as children, are using them while installed on a bedding surface.
Individuals sleeping in the same bed, such as a husband and a wife, have also been known to experience difficulties during sleep when the top sheet is pulled, caught, or otherwise tugged by either or both of the individuals. This can be particularly frustrating at least because it interrupt sleep and create a problem between the individuals. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a bedding system that allows a sheet and a blanket to remain intact and avoid being caught or tangled by either of the individuals during use.